Cat's Guidance
by Kandyrezi
Summary: The day a pitch witch came across a lost lobster.


Somewhere at the ocean waves, in a faraway island, a tiny little red lobster sat all alone on a rock that reside on a small sand island that only had a big tree growing with some rocks surrounding it, all while sobbing to herself loudly. She had gotten lost on her way when she'd gone exploring the bigger areas around the sea on her own and now couldn't find her way back home, ending up on the island. Her parents must've been so worried, what would they say when she wandered off unknowingly like that, or if they never actually find her, or she find her way back to them.

How could it she'd become so distracted to the point of ending up on a lone place like this, she thought.

A few distances away, The pitch black witch was flying on her broom around and about the big blue sea, humming to herself as she kept her head on straight, enjoying the calming sound of the ocean's waves, even though she would never want to directly go near it or touch it.

Her cat ears picked up a strange sound as they perked - somewhere distant - reminding her of a lone cry. She examined the area, spotting something red on the nearby island. Her intuition right, the person over there was audibly weeping. Curiosity got the best of her and she lowered her broom towards them. She couldn't live with herself anyway if she did leave them be, when the creature was in such state.

The red shrimp didn't notice the other casually approaching, continuing to sob with her hands around her knees with her face buried in them. The witch landed and slowly went closer to the person sitting there all alone.

"Hey," She greeted the lost stranger, trying not to startle her, "what's wrong?" The pitch witch wondered sincerely. The lobster raised her head in mild surprise anyway, by the unexpected voice and looked at the unfamiliar person - who looked to be a witch (with the pointy hat, she'd heard of them, never actually seen one (other than Wadanohara, but she didn't seem to have the usual witch attire)) - her eyes wet and nose about as red as her hair.

"I...I..." The small lobster hiccuped, lowering her head again "I got l-lost... from my home... and I c-can't find my way back."

The witch truly felt for the sea creature, so she offered in a friendly gesture "Hey now, no need to be upset, alright? I'll help you find your way back home, yeah?"

The lobster's ears perked up and eyes widened, wiping away a tear.

"R-Really? Y-You would do that...?" The black witch nodded.

"Of course. I'm not _that_ cruel as not to aid my help." The witch held out her hand, which the lobster hesitantly took after a few moments with her own shaking hand. Helping her up, she took her broom and gestured for her to sit down and hold on close. The lobster complied and carefully placed her hands around the witch's torso. She felt strange at the closeness of the stranger, but she wasn't gonna complain - she was nice enough to help her out.

The broom lifted off the ground and the lobster yelped out of uncertainty, her antennae twitching, and arms tightening around the witch, as the latter chuckled.

"You live underwater, right? In the Sea Kingdom, I assume?" The witch asked as the broom hovered in the air, whilst the other nodded in clarification.

"Y-Yeah."

The witch sighed, "Man, was really hoping I wouldn't have to touch the ocean. Oh, well..." the redhead looked at her in mild confusion, though not questioning anything as she wiped her bloodshot eyes, having now calmed down a bit.

They made their way away from the lone island, as the wind made the corners of the lobster's eyes sting a bit, but she was too afraid to let go to wipe at her eyes. They went further into the sea right below and a bit relief was beginning to wash over the lobster feeling she was closer to home already a bit.

"Also, what's your name?" The witch wondered out of the blue, momentarily catching the one behind her off guard.

"I-I'm Lobco." Said the lobster shyly.

"Well, nice to meet ya, Lobco." She answered merrily, "I'm Chlomaki."

They seemed to reach the sea's surface in no time. Chlomaki stopped for a minute, before emitting in a glowing light for a split second, mentioning something about underwater breathing spell when Lobco quietly uttered about it. Then they dove down further until they got to the front gates of the Sea Kingdom.

Chlomaki didn't really know her way around, so the small lobster took the lead to walk around, but still stayed close to the other, presumably trying to remember where her house could be located, whilst the black witch made sure she wouldn't get lost again. In no time, it seemed to come quickly, as she already seemed more confident in her way, eventually then running off ahead of her - to two fellow sea creatures who looked to be related to her, likely her parents.

Lobco embraced both her mother and father tightly, the latter two worriedly asking about her whereabouts and such. Lobco told them about the nice witch who'd escorted her home, however upon wanting them to meet her, she'd already disappeared. This made the red humanoid lobster frown a bit, but hoped she could see the witch again some day, nonetheless.

Meanwhile, on the surface, Chlomaki struggled to dry herself off. Despite the underwater spell, she still didn't like being in the ocean – or near any water - that much at all. She left on her broom to go back to Witch Land – she was done with flight strolling for the day.

* * *

Somewhere in the ocean waves, the small little red lobster was enjoying herself, sitting on a rock peacefully and taking multiple shots with her camera of the scenery in the Coral Sea. Once she was done with the particular area, she hopped off of her spot, and moved on - to the Sea Kingdom.

She searched around for good spots starting from where she came from. But had to stop her search when she spotted a familiar face, two familiar faces in fact, when she focused on them hard enough.

It was Wadanohara, alongside another witch, covered almost entirely in black. There was no mistaking to whom the other might be.

The pitch witch seemed to recognize her as well, once their gazes met, and waved at her in a friendly manner, making Lobco's heart skip a beat in anticipation and agitation. It's been months since she last saw her and what a happy coincidence she currently felt.

Once the conversation between the two witches ended shortly, she approached the redhead.

"Hey, Lobco."

The red lobster was in awe when the witch actually remembered her.

"Hello, L-Lady Chlomaki."


End file.
